Scars
by Kcmfanfic
Summary: A songfic to the song Scars by Papa Roach. Starting in Harry's Point of view and then goes to Ginny's then back to Harry's. It takes place after 5th year. Its one of my firts so be noce!


A little over a week ago the order took Harry away from number 4 privet drive and back to headquarters. The memories were overwhelming for him so he locked him self in Sirius's room, refusing to come out and not letting any one in. He wouldn't eat and he wouldn't sleep.

Harry's Pov

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
my weakness is that I care too much_

Why so I have to have that saving people thing. All it does is get people hurt, like Sirius. NO! I must not think about him.

_And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

It this stupid scar's fault. If I didn't have it I wouldn't of gotten that stupid vision and I would be in so much pain every single moment.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone_

Don't they understand that I just wanna be ALONE! They keep on sending people here to talk to me.

_I'm cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home_

They even tried to send Snape here to talk to me. Are they THAT desperate?

_Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself_

No one knows how I feel. NO ONE!

_You're making me insane   
All I can say is  
_  
I usually ignore them but when I don't all I say is SHUT UP! I know they're a little disappointed but….

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much_

I feel a little bad being so rude and all but they got what they disserve!

_And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Why is it always me? First my parents, then Cedric and then Sirius. It's not fair!

Ginny's Pov  
_I tried to help you once  
against my own advice_

I told everyone to leave him alone, but I could stand to see him so miserable so….

_I saw you going down  
but you never realized_

I watched him slowly tear away from us last year after… you know Sirius died…. I don't think he knows how much we care.

_That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand_

Why won't he let us help?

_Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

If he doesn't wan't my help, fine then I'll let mope around all day!

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much_

I couldn't let him mope around all day if my life depended on it.

_And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

He isn't the only one who had a bad past. Doesn't he remember what happened to me in his second year, my first?

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone_

His bad mood is contagious I think. I couldn't stand him being sad. I did the only thing that seemed right… I locked my self in my room.

_You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?_

Maybe they should left him at privet drive so he could grieve on his own.

_Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand_

We're losing him. If we can pull him back soon it'll be to late.

_And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
_  
I've always kept a special place in my heart for him. Maybe he doesn't have that special place in his heart for me.

_But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself_

Hopefully he will get better on his own!

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried_

When he talks to us again I think I might tell him…

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself_

Maybe I should just move on…

_But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

NO! I know I should move on but I can't, I won't!

Harry's Pov  
_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much_

The only thing that makes me happy anymore is thinking about her.

_And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

She's the closest to knowing how I feel.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
_My weakness is that I care too much  
_  
I've tried to stop my self but I can't stop caring for her.

_And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Even if we can't forget our past's, at least we may have each other… That is if she feels the same way about me...

Normal Pov  
Ginny was standing out side of Sirius's, now Harry's room. She was going to confess her feelings. But before she could go in the door swung open reveling a very skinny and pale Harry. "I have to tell you something," they both said at the same time. "You first," Harry and Ginny said once again at the same time. Harry smiled for the the first time when Ginny giggled. Then Ginny had to smile when she saw him smiling again. At the same time they hurriedly said, "I kinda like you!" They blushed and then hand in hand the made their way to the kitchen.

THE END!

**The song is Scars by Papa Roach  
Ps. The characters don't belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling**

**I Found this Fanfic in my collection so I added it! YAY!**


End file.
